Chris Lovasz
Chris Lovasz, under the username Sips, is a member of the Yogscast who has appeared in many of the Christmas Livestream videos, both in 2011 and 2012. His current job in the Yogscast is unspecified. However, he originally designed the Yogscast website in 2009. He first appeared in the second episode of the YoGPoD - Sipsgate. Simon, Lewis, and Yohimitzu called him up and Lewis asked him a volley of awkward questions. Sips is married and has one beautiful son, named Poopfeast420. Sips also appeared in episode 31 of the YoGPoD (the second Dungeons and Dragons special) where he played a seven foot tall cat burglar who was adept at making campsites and long jumping. His most recent YoGPoD appearance was in episode 40 "Toaster Mic" and 41 "Bear Claws" where he answered questions from the Yognau(gh)ts. Sips claims to be working on a movie script for the sequel to "Passion of the Christ" which according to him will have much more whipping, and passion. He plans to cast Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) to do the whipping, but when he said he was having trouble casting him. Sjin suggested Kermit who apparently had a "similar acting style and lots of stage presence." Sips was present at Gamescom 2012, and appeared in the coverage on the BlueXephos channel. He's good friends with fellow Yogscast member Sjin, the two have made many videos together and in Tekkit they are currently working on a business empire under the name of SjipsCo (formerly SipsCo). This good relationship is often shrouded under the on stage sociopathic tendencies presented with the frequent dirt attacks, and tyrannical laughter at creating black holes of mass destruction. Series Current Games Playing *''Minecraft'' with Sjin (On Hiatus) *Voltz with Sjin *Tekkit with Sjin (now Yogcraft) *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light'' with Sjin *''Orcs Must Die!'' 2 - Solo play (On Hiatus) *An Evening with Sips *Sips Plays: Skyrim *Sips Plays: SimCity *Sips Plays: Don't Starve (Willow) *Sips Plays: Evoland Finished *''Orcs Must Die!'' *''Hotline: Miami'' *''Orcs Must Die! 2'' - Co-op With Sjin *''Towns'' *Sips Plays Monkey Island 2 *Sips Plays Fallout: New Vegas *Sips Plays Dig 'n' Rig *Sips Plays Atom Zombie Smasher *''League of Legends'' with Sjin *''Diablo III'' Hardcore with Sjin *''Happy Wheels'' with Sips *Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) Animated *Ninjas *Squires (On Hiatus) *Spacemen (Status Unclear) Recurring *Garry's Mod with Sjin, Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and Ridgedog *"Question Time with Sips" Quotes This page, Chris Lovasz Quotes, contains all of Chris' most notable quotes. *"This is pretty gay guys. Prettyyy gay." *"It's gonna be good. Good... good 'n' gay." *"If a guy served poop for, like, a fancy dinner party, and he brought it out on a platter, would it be all lumpy? or would it be like creamy ... maybe steaming a little." *"You gotta love a pump." *"You son of a gun!" *"God damn it." Trivia *He is the only certified duck killer among the Yogscast. *Sips has a mineshaft enterance in the middle of his house. *Apparently, lumber-jacking is what Sips does best. *Sips' original skin and character was Granny Bacon as revealed in his and Sjin's Minecraft series. *He suffers from vitamin deficiency, hence the grey skin. *He owns a Greggs in the Isle of Wight, despite the fact that there is no Greggs there. *He's Canadian, but lives in Jersey (Channel Islands). *Sips played as Granny Bacon in Shadow of Israphel, hence the name "Granny_Bacon" in the earlier episodes of the series "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin. *Sips is considered by many to be the "cult classic" of the Yogscast, and is quickly gaining a large and loyal following due to his soothing voice, awesome orc-killing skills and surreal sense of humour. *In the third episode of Simon and Lewis' The Dropper series, at 11:30 Lewis did an impression of Sips, saying "Hey I'm making a camp here guys!" in a terrible Canadian accent. *Sips' real name was revealed on his tumblr. *Sips was born on the June 5th in 1980. *Aside from 'Icing Jokers', doing a Flip is the main way Sips escapes danger. *In "Tekkit - Episode 15 - Geothermal Facility", Sjin reveals that Sips is "the bee's knees". *It was also revealed in multiple episodes of "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin" that Sips is in fact the best gumshoe in the land. *Because of his series of the game Towns, Towns added Heroes with one being "Sips, the Campmaker" whom can raise the infamous "Sadon" from the dead to fight. *During Martyn Littlewood's stream on the 24th of August 2012, while talking about his upcoming move to YogTowers he answered a question from FrozenGhost99 which concerned Sips' presence in the Office. Martyn answered saying that Sips does not work at the office as he has a wife and kids and a decent job at a bank. *In episode 58 of his and Sjin's Minecraft series, Sips reveals that he's actually a ghost, after dying a few episodes ago in lava; Sjin is the only person that can see him. *Sips has admitted to being glassist, which means intolerant to one with glasses. He claims this to be the reason he has never seen a Harry Potter movie. *Sips recently revealed that 'lamps killed his mother'. *Sips was the first person to eat a jaffa cake produced by Honeydew Inc. *SIPS stands for Side Impact Protection System. *During episode 73 of Tekkit 3 with Sips and Sjin, after Sjin suggested building a gauntlet, Sips revealed that his grandfather had been a barbarian and had died in a gauntlet. *Sips lived in Ottawa, Canada before moving to England. Gallery Sipsavatar.jpg|Sips' avatar. YogC.jpg|Sips' current Yogscast avatar An evening with Sips.jpg|Sips - The Best Guy. Sips@gamescom.jpg|Sips at Gamescom 2012. SipsNorth.jpg|Sips going north to construct Fort Fantastic, with Fernando, Socrates and Copernicus. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|From right to left: Sips, Simon and Sjin. Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sips and Sjin at Gamescom 2012. Sips skin.png|Sips' regular Minecraft skin. Sips .png|Sips' current (spaceman) skin, called Diaper Boy by him. SipsCo.png|Sips and Sjin with the SipsCo headquarters in the background. yogscast-sips.png Sips1.png|Sips. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sips with Sjin as they appear in the Minecraft Christmas song Sips and sjin dance.jpg|Sips_ and Sjin dancing in a Minecraft Christmas YogSipsBck.png|Sips' Youtube background. Screen shot 2013-02-05 at 7.28.30 PM.png|Sips in his natural habitat. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs. pixel art of sips.jpg|Pixel art of Sips Sips.png|Sips as he appears at the end of Sjin's videos Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Spacemen Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Goon Category:Sips